


Beneath a moonless sky

by Tinne_Peeters



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinne_Peeters/pseuds/Tinne_Peeters
Summary: My take on what happened when Christine went to search for Erik in Beneath a Moonless Sky.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Beneath a moonless sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a bit of information.  
> I recently discovered Love never Dies. I saw Phantom of the Opera last September for the first time (yes I know shame on me) and before the second act could even open I was shipping Christine with Erik. So naturally I delved into the books, movies, music and a shit ton of fanfic. 
> 
> Now I know this has been done a lot, nevertheless I just couldn’t get Beneath a Moonless Sky out of my head. Knowing from the past I had to write it down to get it out. I wasn’t planning on writing any but yeah, here we are. 
> 
> So I’m in love with Ramin Karimloo and my Phantom is based on him and my Christine is Sierra Boggess. The lair layout however is from the movie. So I kind of mashed stuff up. Also on my opinion Erik never manhandled Christine! 
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for weird grammar and mistakes.

Christine carefully stepped over the charred remains of the opera house and held her lantern high, the small circle of light it casted was hardly enough to see the devastation. They had just begun to rebuild parts of it. Raoul had tried to keep her away but even after months her angel still visited her at night. 

So unbeknownst to her future husband -in mere hours, Christine snuck out and made her way to her old dressing room. It had miraculously survived the fire and still looked exactly the same, even the old floor to ceiling mirror. It took some time to find the hidden ledge, but she persisted. As the stone passage opened up, Christine was a disappointed too see it completely dark. 

Tonight would be the last night in ‘his’ opera house. Tomorrow Christine was marrying that fool of a Vicomte de Chagny and there was no point in dawdling any longer. After the angry mob had ransacked his lair, Erik had returned to retrieve a few manuscripts and found himself unable to leave just yet. So he lingered to the point he simply had to leave or fear missing his secret transportation to Calais. 

He had just packed his necessities when his secondary intruder alarm went off.  
_Blasted fool, pay attention there is someone at the lake!_

When Christine finally reached the lake she breathed a sigh of relief, she had been frightened the boat wouldn’t be there and she had to swim. The journey down here had been difficult, stumbling over everything in the dark, thankful for the little light she had. The further she got, the more determined she became to reach her goal. She would find her angel and say her goodbyes. Then she would finally be free of him and could marry Raoul. 

The boat wobbled as she entered it. The long stick to push it out was slippery in her hands, fighting for balance she persisted. Her angel had made it seem so easy when it reality it wasn’t. 

Erik couldn’t believe his eyes, _his_ Christine was currently crossing the lake towards him. He must be dreaming, how many times had he hoped this would happen? To many times to count and now as it finally seemed to be happening he was unsure what to do. So he did what he did best and hid in the shadows. 

Christine slowly got out of the boat and looked round. She seemed even more beautiful as the last time he saw her. Judging by the confused look on her face she was expecting to see his lair lit up with candles as the last time she was down here. Since he knew he was leaving he hadn’t bothered. He could see perfectly in the dark anyway. 

“Angel?” Christine softly called out. He had to fight his impulse to leap forward and answer her. But no, she had made her choice. Answering her now would only make it hurt more. 

“Angel of music?” She called out again, stepping deeper into the cave towards him. Erik stepped back further into the dark, nearly tripping over his own feet. _If they only could see me now. The great Phantom of the Opera hiding from a little girl..._

Christine stepped deeper into the dark cave, trying to find a familiar sight in the dark. She remembered the layout and knew that his organ was on the stairs to her left and his bed was in front of her. He was here she was positive, it was like she could sense his presence in her vicinity.  
“Angel of music, hide no longer.” She softly began to sing. 

Erik couldn’t help himself and gasped softly. Her voice was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, damn her for making him feel this way. Without even realizing what he was doing, he stepped forward in the dark until he was close enough to feel her.  
“Does the Vicomte even know you are here Christine?” He softly whispered as he stood behind her. 

Christine whirled around at the sound of his deep voice, dropping her lantern in the process. Placing her hand on her chest as she tried to slow her hammering heart. He chuckled as she did so. Time slowly passed, Christine her heart was back to normal when he finally spoke again.  
“My dear Christine, what are you doing here?”  
There was an edge to his voice as he talked, it was only fair she supposed after all she did.  
“I wanted to see you one last time.”  
“My Christine,” he paused as he stepped closer. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating your last day as a maiden?”

Christine wasn’t really surprised he knew she was to be a married woman soon. It was a Vicomte de Chagny wedding after all. She glanced up into his face from the little she could see, it only showed sadness, not the rage she was expecting.  
“I needed to see you, you still have me captive and I need to break free.”

Whatever Erik was expecting, this wasn’t it. His temper flared at her words. How dare she say she was under his spell when it had always been the other way round. His Christine so sweet and pure, more beautiful as an angel, how could he not be _her_ captive. He needed to end this, be gone from her.  
“My Christine, go back to your Vicomte and forget me.” He snapped as he stepped backwards into the shadows. 

Christine reached out and tried to touch his face, afraid to lose him again.  
“Don’t go my angel.”  
He grabbed her wrist before she could touch him, his eyes burning, clearly visible in the dark. Without thinking she raised her other hand and placed it on his masked cheek. He flinched at the contact but didn’t move backwards. He was breathing heavy, still holding her wrist.  
“Am I back to being your angel? What happened to fallen idol?”  
He challenged leaning down close enough to kiss her. 

Suddenly the cave seemed too small, Christine her blood began to boil. The need to kiss him again was nearly overwhelming her, threatening to consume her whole.  
“You never stopped, but you did kidnap me.” She whispered bringing her mouth even closer.  
“We both did stupid things and I think I understand it now.”

Erik was hardly breathing, Christine was touching his face. And made no attempt to step back either. _What do you understand dear?_ He hardly dared to hope. Still hope is a curious thing, it sneaks up on you. His left hand was still hanging limp next to his body, and again as if his body had a mind of its own, his hand brushed over her leg up to her waist. And still she did not back away. If he didn’t know any better her face showed lust, but that couldn’t be right. It was his inexperience, he was reading it wrong. 

He needed to scare her, push her away, for his own sanity. Being this close, holding her, feeling her body so close to his. It was like standing on the edge of a cliff, not caring if he would fall or not.  
“Tell me, what do you think you understand?”  
She didn’t answer him right away, taking her time to formulate her answer it seemed.  
“I don’t have to pretend with you, I can be Christine Daae.” She paused to search his face. “With my angel of music I don’t have to be madame de vicomte, in their perfect little world with their perfect little rules…”

It was everything Erik had once hoped she would say and still he remained wary. It sounded too good to be true.  
“Erik, my name is Erik.” Was all he said to her little rant. 

Christine smiled at his words. She just insulted everyone she was supposed to be marrying into and all he replied with, was telling her his name. _Erik. It suits him!_  
“Hi Erik.”  
Christine had never seen him smile, truth be told she couldn’t really see it now but she felt it. With her hand resting on his cheek she felt his mouth curve underneath his mask. 

He was barely holding her wrist, so she pulled her hand free and wrapped it around him. After a beat or two, Erik did the same. Christine rested her head against his as the both of them stood there in their embrace. 

Erik did not know how long they stood like that, for he surely must be dreaming. When Christine lifted her eyes too look at him it seemed logical to bend his head forward and capture her lips. It wasn’t planned, thought out and definitely not smart. But Erik didn’t care. He simply had to kiss her one last time. 

When Erik kissed her lips, it was like a dam broke inside of her and the floodgates opened up. She knew without a shadow of a doubt this was what she wanted. This was what she needed! She responded with such eagerness she nearly tripped them over. 

Erik moaned into her mouth as she did so. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he pulled her body against his. This only fueled her desire more. She had kissed with Raoul before of course, but not one of their kisses came close to the passion she felt now. 

Erik had never been happier as in this moment. How did he deserve this? How could his angel even want this. He released her mouth to plant kisses towards her collarbone. Christine arched her neck to give him better access as she ran her fingers through his wig. When she reached for his mask he abruptly stepped back. 

“No Christine.” He pleaded.  
“Erik I said it once before already, your face holds no horror for me.”  
“No the distortion lies in my soul, I _remember_.”  
Christine stepped forward and held his face in her hands.  
“No I was wrong! Your soul is beautiful and whole. I was mistaken and I’m very sorry for it.”

Did he dare to believe her words? She didn’t know he could see her face perfectly in the dark, and theoretically could lie and he wouldn’t see. But that was not what her face was portraying, she seemed genuinely upset. 

When she reached for his mask again he let her, Christine knew this was a breaking point. He either would lose it for what she was about to do, or simply accept it. She removed his mask and placed it behind her on the stairs to the side so she wouldn’t step on it. She carefully ran her fingers over his deformed face and felt him shudder beneath them. She pulled his face to hers again and kissed his lips. 

His Christine was kissing him again without his mask, and even ran her fingers over it without disgust. Silent tears ran down his face and when she suddenly kissed his deformed cheek he knew she definitely knew why he was crying. She silently kissed his tears away. 

He never thought he would be worthy of someone, let alone someone so pure and good. When Christine was kissing him and caressing his lips he forgot the world and nothing mattered. 

Christine had heard gossip about how desire could take over your mind, she had always dismissed it and it’s wanton ideas. Only now did she understand what they meant. She wanted Erik, all of him not just his kisses. She had heard stories what the next step was, what a woman was supposed to do on her wedding night. She knew she wanted this with Erik and not Raoul. 

So when she started fumbling with his vest, he reacted how she hoped he would and took it as the opening to do the same for her cloak. With shaky fingers layer after layer disappeared for them both, while never breaking their kisses for long. 

Erik silently cursed himself for not knowing what to do. For all the books he read, they never mentioned the way his heart was pounding in his chest, or how his body was responding to Christine's touches. When nothing but underclothes remained he faltered, there was no way he could hide his desire. Without his usual suit _and_ mask he felt exposed, shy, scared even. 

Christine knew she had to take the lead, even though she had no idea what she was doing. She had to be brave and show him that she wanted this. This was her choice, she simply had to give in to the maddening desire coursing through her veins. 

She had never seen a man in just in underpants and was surprised by how lean he looked. His deformity was only limited to his face and neck, his broad and muscular chest was pale. And quite frankly, beautiful.  
“Take me to bed, Erik.”

Christine looked absolutely ravishing, her blush extending all the way to her chest. At her words, all of Erik’s doubt melted away. This was just as nerve racking for her as it was for him. So instead of second guessing, he decided to give in and simply surrender. 

He took her hand and pulled her along to the bed. With it pressing against his legs he did what he only secretly had done in his darkest dreams. He kissed his way across her cheek and down her throat. His lips heated up by her warm flesh. Tasting the swell of her breasts just visible above her gown, her nipples already hard and just begging to be teased. He gently took one in his mouth and bit it, even with her gown covering it she tasted devine. 

Christine responded by letting out a gasp and clutching his upper arms. He caressed her other nipple between his thumb and finger, loving the little sounds she was making. As he removed her remaining clothes his mouth went dry. Not even his wildest dreams came close to reality. She was perfect in every way. 

Christine didn’t know she could ever feel like this. As Erik was undressing her, she felt like she was a present he was slowly unwrapping. When she had nothing left to hide, Erik pushed her on the bed. She should feel shy, ashamed or scared, but she felt none of them. Only desired, beautiful, empowered. How could she not with Erik softly murmuring how beautiful she was. 

He kissed her everywhere as his hands explored her body. When he finally touched her, where she was aching to be touched. She no longer felt like the little girl who had pleaded for her angel to show himself. But like a woman who was dying to be shown what pleasure could be like. 

As Erik roamed his hands over her body, he could feel she was getting restless. He chuckled to himself. His Christine never had much patience. He slowly inserted a finger and found she was already dripping wet.  
“How extraordinary you are. You are just waiting to be touched? Aren’t you my Christine?”

All thoughts vanished from her mind as Erik suddenly inserted his tongue inside her and sucked hard. She cried out as he did so.  
“Erik, do that again.” She begged. Her angel complied and soon she was feeling things she had never dreamt possible. Sensations such as she never had known existed coursed through her body, as Erik licked and sucked. 

Having read the kamasutra, Erik knew this was pleasurable for a woman. He however did not expect it would feel just as good for him. His erection was twitching with every sound she made. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, the bedsheets fisted in her hands. He inserted a second finger and felt her clench around them. 

Christine thought she would go mad if the feeling inside of her didn’t find a release soon. It was to much, nearly overwhelming her as he took her higher, and higher still. As he inserted a second finger and bit lighty down on her nub, she soared the highest she’d ever been before, and felt herself falling over the edge and down into a sea of never-ending sensations. 

She screamed out his name as she trembled through her orgasm. Again and again mindless pleasure washed over her, becoming the centre of her existence, all of her senses concentrated on those sensations and the feeling of Erik’s hot breath. 

Erik held her as her body convulsed, drinking up her essence through her release. Hearing Christine sing was the most wonderful thing he’d ever heard, but hearing her scream his name in ecstasy was something else entirely. He would have been content with just laying here and doing nothing else. This was however not Christine’s plan, she nudged him up. 

As soon as he was high enough Christine kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips. As he pressed his body against hers, she could feel his erection through his pants. She reached down between their bodies and cautiously touched him. Erik groaned, pulling back and swallowing visibly.  
“I won’t do anything you don’t want.” He said. “But I’m barely holding on.”  
His whole body trembled as he pulled all the way back, and created enough distance between them. Christine was amazed by his ability to do so. _He’s so much stronger than me. I can’t even look away, and yet he’s willing to deny himself._  
“I’m once again near the point of no return.” He confessed. 

“Make love to me Erik.” Christine said loud and clear while tugging at his pants. Erik rolled of her and he discarded his last piece of clothing. As he climbed back on the bed Christine pulled him close. Mustering strength he didn’t even knew he possessed, he once again did a trail of kisses to her breasts. By the hitching of her breath, Christine hadn’t fully recovered yet. 

“Erik.” She whimpered as he took a nipple in his mouth. She arched her back as he nibbled on it. She felt his hand trail down her body as he slipped his skillful finger inside her again. 

Slowly stroking her, Erik made sure she was wet enough to take him. He knew it would be unpleasant so he wanted to make it as enjoyable as he could. He tried to mimic with his finger what he had previously done with his mouth. He soon found what she liked most just by listening to her breath. When she practically purred his name again, his last remaining strength dissolved into nothing. 

He released her nipple with a pop and took her mouth instead. Erik leaned over her, guiding himself inside, stretching into her, slowly and gently. 

Christine had heard it would be painful, yet it wasn’t that bad. Erik kept kissing her, and stroking her body. It was hard to focus on the pain when he kept successfully distracting her. She had some discomfort but hearing him moan with every inch he sank in deeper far outweighed the bad. 

He was watching her face intently, when he was fully sheathed he stilled.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
Instead of responding she wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips.  
“Oh Christine, my Christine.” He growled. The feeling of being inside Christine was nothing short of incredible. Erik slowly started to pull out and thrust back in. Christine intertwined her fingers in his wig and arched her back as he did so, meeting him halfway into his thrust. 

It was messy and clumsy at first. But for every thrust, they made up for it with passion, want and pure need. When Erik reached his climax it left him speechless. 

He collapsed on his elbows as the last tremors left his body. He had self pleasured before, but merely to take care of the problem not for the enjoyment. It was only a distraction his body needed, now still fully embedded inside Christine he realized what nirvana could be reached this way. 

Christine’s eyes were slowly getting used to the dark, she could make out a lot more as before and the most clear was the man laying on top of her. She sighed happily while pressing her cheek against his.  
“I love you Erik.” She whispered encouraged by the dark.  
“Just as I love you, my Christine.” He shifted to kiss her again, the movement caused her to notice the dull ache she still had between her legs. 

Any other man wouldn’t have noticed her small whimper as he moved, but Erik did. He rocked his hips as he pushed himself up on his hands. Christine closed her eyes and moaned in earnest.  
“You are truly magnificent. Ready to take me again aren’t you my dear?” He breathed in her ear.  
As if on instinct Christine grinded her hips to feel the friction she needed.  
“Yes.”

“Shall I make you scream again?” He murmured in her ear, his voice deep and husky. Sending shivers down her body.  
“Please… Take me Erik, make me sing.” Christine didn’t know were all this wanton behavior suddenly came from but she was past caring. The only thing she wanted was Erik. 

Erik felt himself grow hard again at her words. His precious Christine was finally giving in to her darker side. As he flipped them over, she yelped in surprise. He didn’t wasted any time and entered her, fully inbedding himself again. Not caring about the mess he felt running down his leg. 

Christine didn’t think it would get any better as with Erik on top, but in this new position everything was heightened, deeper. She placed her hands next to his head for balance and sighed. His hands were resting on her hips, slowly running them up to her breasts and down again. Every time he reached her breasts his thumbs brushed over her nipples, making them proudly stand up. 

Christine knew Erik was strong, she had felt it when he dragged her down after their final performance of Don Juan. But now as he was helping her move, it was the first time she truly appreciated it. She ran her fingers over his muscular chest, enjoying the feel of them underneath her fingertips. 

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as Erik thrusted his hips upwards.  
“Touch yourself Christine.” He said in his deep voice. “Show me how you pleasure yourself.”  
Christine opened her eyes to look at him in confusion.  
“I… I’ve never done that…” she whispered looking away. Erik tilted her chin back with one finger to look at him.  
“Let me show you.” He took her hand and guided it down, he placed his finger over hers and rotated them in small circles. Using his own ejaculate as lubricant. 

Christine had never touched herself before, she had never felt the need to do such a sin. As her angel guided her own fingers, to do what he had done earlier, for Christine it didn’t feel like a sin. How could something that felt so wonderful be bad? 

Under his guidance, with their fingers combined, together they made Christine soar again. She was a sight to behold as she moved in sync with him, pleasuring herself. He had never been one to give up control, but as Christine was setting the pace he gladly surrendered. Letting her guide him, letting her show him what and how fast she wanted it. 

As she reached her climax, Erik had to fight to hold on to his own control. He felt every wave of ecstasy coursing through her body as if it was his own. Erik bolted upwards, intertwining his fingers in her hair, loosening the pins that held her updo together as he guided her mouth to his as he swallowed her cries. 

He took over the rhythm since Christine had stopped moving in her bliss. He was relentless, his pace fast and deep. 

When Christine came back to earth, Erik was truly taking her. She wrapped her arms round his neck, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Their bodies slick with sweat. She had liked the slow lovemaking from earlier, but now as she met him halfway in every thrust she knew this was what she wanted. This was what she needed. She wanted fire, passion and sin. 

Christine was riding him, in every sense of the word. Light flashed behind his eyes as he felt his climax approach. When it did, it completely took over his body. His second orgasm was even more powerful as the first. It seemed to last forever as he emptied himself inside of her. He was vaguely aware of Christine whispering things, but he was too far away to hear them. 

As his senses returned Christine’s head was resting against his shoulder. Together they sat in their embrace until their breathing evened out.  
“I’m never leaving your side again. I want it to be like this forever.” Christine confessed. Erik captured her mouth until he felt her shiver, he gently lifted her of him and laid next to her in the bed. She nestled against his side, her head on his chest. 

They filled the next hours with talk about their pasts and future. Christine knew she should sleep but was wide awake still. She must have dosed of, for when she woke up she was alone in the bed. She could hear Erik play his organ on the other side of the cave. She slowly got out of bed, wrapped the sheet around her body and made her way over to him. 

The melody changed to their song as he heard her approach. He was sitting on the bench, dressed in only his black cloak. Christine was in awe, that he was completely at ease playing his piano naked. He turned to face her as she came closer.  
“You inspired me so. I had no choice but to compose the music you bring me.”

The bedsheet was wrapped around her body, to provide modesty and warmth, she wasn’t used to the cold of the cave. Whereas Erik welcomed it. Her proximity was intoxicating, especially since she was only wearing a bedsheet as a robe. He chuckled to himself at the sight of her. She looked absolutely debauched from their earlier lovemaking. Her hair loose from the pins, flowing like a wave over her shoulders and back. He wanted to run his fingers through it, wrap each curl around his finger. He stood up and made his way over to her. 

Her eyes now used to the dark, she could see him perfectly. He truly was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw. She roamed her eyes over his form, her eyes settling between his legs. She saw him grow once more under her scrutiny, Christine bit her lip at his sight. 

As he walked over to her, he saw Christine bite her lip. She was insatiable! She was shamelessly checking him out. He became hard again under her gaze, she had unleashed a hunger in him that was undeniable. He had wanted to just hold her, afraid to even think about taking her again in case she would be sore. Her eyes told a different story, he read only lust and desire for him. The thought making him even harder as before. 

Christine was fascinated and appalled at the same time. _How can something that big fit inside me?  
_ And yet it had, and she had welcomed it. Craved it even. She looked up into his face as he stood before her, suddenly shy. She wanted to feel him inside her again, make him cry out her name as he had done earlier. 

She blushed at the thought, how could someone make you feel all these things? Just the thought about Erik and his lean body, his erection pressing against her body. She wanted his tongue on her again, above else. She had never felt such pleasure before and she wanted it again. Ashamed of even thinking these thoughts she looked down. 

His little Christine was conflicted, he could see it on her face. She was turned on, her entire body was signaling it. He lifted her chin to look up at him and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She came willingly and wrapped her hands around his neck the sheet falling between them. Her warm naked body pressed against his felt amazingly. He hadn’t even realized he was cold, he was so caught up in his muse. Erik slowly guided her backwards to the bench in front of his organ, and pushed her on it, the sheet falling completely open. He simply had to taste her again, hers was the sweetest thing he’d ever had, and he was a man dying of thirst. 

He pushed her knees apart as he knelt before her, placing kisses from the inside of her knee upward. When he reached his goal he could still taste their combined fluids. 

Christine felt her eyes go wide as he kissed his way inward. She had no idea how he knew she wanted this. With every kiss the feeling in her stomach grew. She was throbbing with need, anticipation filling her every pore. She gasped as he reached his destination, sensation flooding her body. 

Erik glanced up when he heard Christine gasp. He had guessed correctly she wanted this, he pulled her closer as he stuck his tongue in deeper. Her sudden shyness could only mean she wanted something she would have never had the courage to ask for. She was soaking wet, her body already trembling underneath him. Her body grinding against his face on instinct. He couldn’t help but grin. She was truly magnificent. 

She was craving passion so Erik didn’t waste any time and inserted two fingers, pumping them in and out at a relentless pace while never stopping his assault with his tongue. 

Christine was soaring again, Erik was playing her body as well as he did with the organ. Her body had a mind of its own as the orgasm overtook her. She cried out at the top of her lungs. 

Erik didn’t wait for her orgasm to subside, he rose fluently lifting her up and thrusting inside in one move. He could still feel her orgasm making her muscles tighten and it felt incredible. Even in her post coital bliss she reacted on instinct and wrapped her arms and legs around his body. 

Barely recovered from her orgasm Erik embedded himself again. The fullness was exactly what she needed, it felt right having him deep within her. He was holding her entire weight just by his hands underneath her bottom, while never wavering in his pace. Christine was once again amazed by his strength. 

He hadn’t meant taking her so roughly, he was planning on taking it slow but just like with Christine instinct had taken over. Not that his Christine seemed to mind, judging by her moans. 

He was incredibly deep like this, hitting a spot that made her see stars over and over. She had no idea this feeling could be reached without him touching her, and yet she was steadily climbing towards it again. 

Erik could feel her clenching around him and he knew she was close again.  
“Harder… Please Erik.” Christine whimpered. All thoughts evaporated from his mind at her request. He stumbled forward and lowered her on his organ. Christine giggled at the sounds filling the entire cave as he did so. Her giggle turned into a moan as he pulled her hips towards him and doubled his pace. 

This was a pace he wouldn’t able to keep up for long, he could already feel the tension building. Luckily he could feel it for Christine too. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, her face and chest flushed. She was barely holding on by a thread.  
“Let go Christine. Let go, and come for me.” He growled. 

His words made her tumble over the edge. She had no other choice then comply, her body craved it. Needed the rush that came with being controlled by him.  
Christine threw her head backwards, her long hair falling down her back. Erik wrapped his hand in her hair, twisting it around his fingers. 

She gasped as her orgasm crashed through her body. Wave after wave of joy rumbled through her, robbing her or her strength. She shuddered against Erik and whispered his name as her skin burned with pleasure. "Oh God." She cried. 

Erik pulled out and slammed back in again, feeling her pulsating was setting his own body alight. Months worth of sexual tensions were crashing down on him. His Christine in his arms, making love to him, it was the best feeling he’d ever experienced. 

Erik pushed hard and fast, possessing her, claiming her. And her orgasm continued. Christine never felt anything so strong, so powerful. Erik was losing control, she knew, and she loved every second of it. Before she would have been afraid, not now, not anymore. 

"Yes, oh God, Christine." He grunted as he pushed himself into her again and again, claiming her for his own. Soon his movements became more erratic. And the couldn’t stop the feeling from taking over. With a roar, Erik exploded inside her body, filling her with his passion. 

His orgasm spurred a third one within her and Christine cried out as joy flowed through her veins once again. She had lost count, how many times she had felt this feeling tonight, but this one had been the best. Both of them had lost control and it had been sinfully amazing. 

It took a long time for her to get back to Earth. When the last ripples of her orgasm faded, Erik slowly pulled out. Ignoring the mess he was making, he crashed his lips against her, and pulled her against his body. Christine wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, fully aware of how well their bodies fit together. 

Erik carried her to the bed and lowered her into it. Only leaving her alone to retrieve the bedsheet and his cloak. The coldest part of the night was yet to come and he didn’t want her to be cold. 

Christine inhaled the scent of his cloak as he draped it over her blankets. She nestled against him as he climbed into the bed next to her, laying her head on his chest. 

Erik didn’t know such happiness existed as he placed his arm over her shoulders, tracing patterns with his thumb. The morning would bring difficulties, but right now that could wait. Right now, he was only thinking about Christine is his arms. Her naked body pressed against his own, her legs entangled with his. Her blissful sigh as she closed her eyes and drifted of into sleep. Far easier as he would ever could. He hugged her close and tried to make a mental picture of this moment. One that would help him through a lot of bad days that were to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have the heart to write how Erik left or how Christine felt afterwards, so I left that out. Feel free to think whatever you like happened next 😂  
> I hope you enjoyed my basically shameless smut 🧡


End file.
